Accidents Happen!
by Raphaella
Summary: Raph and Mikey find themselves in trouble as they broke a few things...Don will not be happy!
1. First the TV...

The computer and T.V accident  
  
Short Story (First Part t.v accident)  
  
"Mikey!" Raph yelled furiously as his brother tried to dodge the fire of pillows heading his way. It wasn't the pillows that worried Mikey, it was what would happen if Raph got hold of him.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" He defended himself. "The TV just...blew itself up!" It was lame.  
  
"Mikey, you blew it up!" Raph ran out of pillows and tried to chase Mikey round the old couch.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"You so did too!"  
  
"What are you two arguing about now?" Leo's voice sounded through their sewer home. Quickly, Mikey and Raph ran to the t.v and blocked it from view as Leo stepped into the room. They must have had guilty looks as he stared at them, frowning.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Leo asked, resting his hand on the couch.  
  
Mikey and Raph both smiled pleasantly. "Nothing." They both said in unision.  
  
Leo considered them. "Well what was all that noise about? What you arguing about?"  
  
Raph winced. He hated it when Leo asked "20 questions". But he didn't snap anything, which surprised Mikey and Leo, who was waiting for some insults.  
  
"We were... we were arguing about...-"Raph started.  
  
"Raph ate all the popcorn." Mikey said. He couldn't help but grin at Raph's shocked face, which quickly turned angry. "And I mean he ate it all!" Mikey had gone a little too far.  
  
Leo looked at them for a few moments. In that time, Raph was itching to go for Mikey's neck. Leo shrugged and turned away to walk back out, probably to meditate again.  
  
"Ok, fine. That means that Raph has to do the washing for the entire week, and get more popcorn." Then Leo was gone.  
  
Mikey dashed up and jumped over the couch before Raph could throw anything bigger than pillows. He couldn't find anything bigger so he growled.  
  
"Hey, I had to tell him somat!" Mikey laughed. "You gotta admit, it was pretty quick thinking, eh?!" He ducked and rolled as Raph came at him over the couch.  
  
"Not only have you blown up the t.v, you got me to do the dishes with a pathetic lie which is actually true for you because you ate all the popcorn!" Raph and Mikey had gone back to circling the couch.  
  
"It needed eating anyways!"  
  
"Grruuhh!"  
  
"Hey guys?" A voice called. Donnie appeared in the room just as Raph and Mikey jumped in front of the t.v again. The false innocence back in their sweet faces.  
  
"I'm going out, see if I can find a new lead for my computer. I'll be back in an hour or so. What's wrong with you?" He stopped putting his coat on to look at his brothers.  
  
They both shook their heads. "Nutting." Raph said. Mikey nodded to this.  
  
Donnie looked at them suspiously, shrugged and continued to put his trench coat on. "See ya." He was gone.  
  
Mikey jumped up again but this time faced Raph, ready to duck out the way.  
  
Raph stayed where he was. "Right, that's it. I'm not gunna stick my free-time shell out for you. You can explain what you did to the TV without me."  
  
"You can't! You just as much broke it as I did!"  
  
Raph, who was getting up to disappeared, turned back round, his eyes blazing.  
  
"How did I?!"  
  
"You made me break it when you threw that first pillow at me." Mikey stopped to think about something. "After all," he added with a sly grin, "it's your Sai that struck it."  
  
Raph looked like he could commit murder right now and Mikey seriously thought about running for it before Raph decided it was Turtle-cabob day. But he thought he'd just get it even more if he made a dash for it.  
  
"You stole it in the first place, and it was your hand which it was in last." Raph growled.  
  
"Yeah but, what they gunna do, check finger prints? I sure know they can recognise Sai dints."  
  
Raph just stood looking at his blackmailing brother, mouth open.  
  
Mikey seized this oppotunity while Raph was actually quiet for once.  
  
"And," he added, "I won't tell Leo why his Kantans were missing for two hours."  
  
Raph moved forward. "How did you know they were?"  
  
Mikey shrugged, grinning. "I dunno, but I do know they were used to help a certain someone get into scraps with a few punks up top with Casey."  
  
That little... He's bin spying on me! Raph just growled and Mikey was amazed at how he stood there and glowed with anger. He could practically feel the heat from him.  
  
"Fine!" Raph shouted. "I'll help you cover the TV accident up if you don't say anything about... that; deal?"  
  
"Deal!" Mikey said happily. He felt bad that he couldn't gloat to Leo or Donnie about how he had control over Raph for them few precious moments. Maybe when we're older I can.  
  
Raph grumbled as he threw a piece of cloth over the TV and growled at Mikey to open his door. Then he lifted it and carried it over.  
  
"Why my room?" Mikey moaned.  
  
"Because you broke the damn thing!"  
  
It was a good job Mikey's bed was higher than the others. The t.v only just fit under it. When they were finished, they dusted off their hands and walked back into the room, where they met Splinter.  
  
"Michelangelo, Raphael, where is the television?" Splinter asked.  
  
They both stared at their Master. Then began stuttering. Raph glanced sidelong at Mikey.  
  
"D-Donnie took it to get... get rewired." Raph nudged Mikey in the side, who stopped frowning at his brother and nodded.  
  
Splinter watched them look uncomfortable, almost as if they didn't want to be there. But Splinter nodded and disappeared back to his room to meditate.  
  
When Splinter's door had closed, Raph and Mikey let out long sighs of relief. Mikey turned to Raph in awe.  
  
"That," he said, "was a good 'un!" 


	2. Then the computer!

The computer and t.v accident.  
  
(short story second part)  
  
Note: I do not own any of the characters from TMNT and no credit will be accepted. This was made for fun purposes onbly (this was ment to be in the first one, but i forget so its heer, enjoy!  
  
The two turtles sat back on the couch and thought about what they would do now. And what they were going to say about the missing TV.  
  
Mikey looked at his brother, who was staring at the empty space where the TV should have been standing.  
  
"So what we gunna do now, then?" He asked. He tensed just in case Raph got mad when Mikey said "we".  
  
Raph shrugged. "I could always swipe one. Might look a bit different but who's gunna notcie? A TV's a TV"  
  
Mikey disapproved of stealing and frowned. He sighed. "I'm bored."  
  
Raph looked slowly at him. "Board? After you just busted out TV, nearly got us into trouble from Splinter and Donnie, and did get me into trouble with Leo... and you're board?"  
  
Mikey frowned and then nodded.  
  
Raph sighed and then realised that he, too, was board. He got up and paced for a few seconds.  
  
"Hey," Mikey said. "Donnie's gone out, and, well, no one else is gunna be watching us, so... let's see what's on Donnie's computer. I think he's bin writing stories about us and I wanna read 'em!"  
  
Raph shook his head and stood in front of his innocent looking brother, who kept flashing those puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"No way, Mikey! You already blew up the TV. You're not gunna blow up Donnie's computer and get me into trouble as well!" He looked down at his brother. "Stop giving me them puppy-dog eyes."  
  
Mikey jumped up from the couch and ran into the kitchen. Raph frowned. Mikey came back holding something small in his hands. It was a coin.  
  
"Heads or tails?" He grinned at Raph.  
  
"No Mikey!"  
  
"Common! Heads or tails, Heads or tails, heads or tails-"  
  
"Mikey! No!"  
  
"-Heads or tails, heads or tails-"  
  
"No, Mikey - grugh! Heads!"  
  
Mikey stopped his chanting and flipped the coin. He caught in neatly in one palm and looked at it.  
  
"Tails!" Mikey dropped the coin and ran towards Donnie's room.  
  
Raph growled. "Mikey!" He ran into Donnie's room to find Mikey already pushing buttons on the computer.  
  
"Don't worry I know how to turn it on, I just wanna look at some stuff he's go in here."  
  
"Mikey, you are so gunna get it if Donnie finds out. Not just from him but from me as well."  
  
"Aw, common, Raph. All I'm gunna do is look at a few stories he's got and turn it back off again." While he was saying this, Mikey had logged into Donnie computer and was now searching through "start". He brought up a file named "Brothers". A password to access the file was needed. Mikey began typing away.  
  
"Mikey, common. You think you can get through past Donnie's passwords? Besides, what if he's got it coded or somat and it shuts down. Remember when he tried to log into the TGRI computer to access that file and he shut the whole system down?"  
  
"Donnie's not that stupid to go giving his files codes, in case it was hacked into and caused a shut down. And besides, he might have easy passwords."  
  
"Like what? Doubt you'd know them."  
  
Mikey typed in "brothers", but that wasn't right. He typed in "Splinter", but nope, not right. He tried "Mikey": Nope. "Raph": Ut uh. "Leo": damn. "Donnie": no ways. Mikey frowned.  
  
Behind him, Raph smirked. "Come on, Twinkle fingers. Let's get outta here."  
  
Mikey stood up, still staring at the computer screen.  
  
"Hey, don't forget to turn it off; if you even know how, anyways." Raph smirked. "Told ya this wasn't worth it."  
  
"Just 'cause you don't have any computer brains, don't mean that I can't access a file if I want!" Mikey said.  
  
Raph growled. "I don't wanna be a nerd like you and Donnie anyways!"  
  
"Nerd's better than being a sour face like you!" Mikey shot back.  
  
Raph growled and punched Mikey, who punched back. Raph growled again and shoved Mikey back, who tripped over the computer chair and landed on all the wires. Mikey grabbed a book and threw it at Raph who got hit in the face, causing a long paper cut to appear on his cheek. He lunched at Mikey who was trying to get, but Mikey caught his feet in the mass of wires and stumbled, pulling the wires with him. There was a loud CRACK and the sounds of live electric, then a BANG. Mikey and Raph slowly got to their feet and looked at the computer. It had gone blanc and the back of it was smoking slightly. In fear of anything blowing up, the two brothers rushed for the door, but in their haste, they tripped over each other.  
  
"AH! Mikey gerroff me!"  
  
Mikey jumped up and waited for Raph, who got up at the same time as another loud bang sounded: This time the actual computer had blown up. When the smoke had cleared, Mikey looked at his black-faced brother, who had obviously got singed. He couldn't help it, he laughed.  
  
"You are so dead!" Raph lunched at Mikey and they rolled around on the floor. Raph trying to get at Mikey, Mikey trying to get away from Raph. Lucky for Mikey, who was just beginning to wonder when his butt was gunna get kicked, he managed to rolled out from his brother and stopped at a pair of green feet.  
  
"Mikey! Raph! What the hell have you done!?" Donnie was back.  
  
They both jumped to their feet and looked at each other before rambling to their brother that it was the others fault.  
  
"Stop!" Splinter appeared next to Donnie in the doorway. "What has happened here?"  
  
"Raph and Mikey broke my computer!" Donnie cried. He rushed past his brothers to his blown-up computer, waving away smoke.  
  
While Donnie was busy with his computer, Raph and Mikey slowly turned to look back at their Master, who raised his eye ridges, still awaiting an answer.  
  
With much reluctance, Mikey helped Raph explain how they got board and wanted to play on Donnie's computer. O course, our little cute Mikey played so innocent that even Raph felt a moment of guilt at beating him, but it disappeared quickly as he thought of the punishment he would now face because of Mikey.  
  
Splinter's features where unreadable, when they had finished, but they knew he was angry.  
  
"You realise how your anger caused Michelangelo to trip over the wires and damage the computer?" Splinter said to Raph, who bowed his head and nodded. Splinter turned to Mikey. "And do you realise how your curiosity got you and you brother into trouble?" Mikey nodded. Splinter paused. "You will both be punished for this. You will also help Donnie in fixing his computer, if he allows it," Splinter raised his voice slightly to Donnie, who heard and shook his open palm in a "no way!" wave. Splinter turned back to the two troublesome turtles. "I do not want anything like this to happen again, or it will be double the punishment."  
  
"Yes Master Splinter." They both chorused. They turned to all leave Donnie in peace with his broken computer, but stopped as Leo stood in the doorway behind Splinter, observing them mess.  
  
"Wow, I don't even wanna know what happened here." He said. He looked at his frowning brother. "Hey Raph, you get that popcorn yet? And done the washing?"  
  
Donnie and Splinter turned to look at a surprised Raph.  
  
"What about the popcorn and the washing?" Donnie asked.  
  
"Raph ate all the popcorn so I told him it would be him who's to go fetch some more and wash up as a punishment for the week."  
  
Donnie frowned. "But I saw Mikey eat all the popcorn."  
  
They all turned, frowning to Mikey and Raph, who looked at each other with faces that knew this was it, they would find out any minute now.  
  
Splinter realised something and turned to Donnie. "When is the Television coming back from rewiring, Donatello?"  
  
Donnie frowned even more. "What? I didn't take the TV to get rewired. It's fine... isn't it?"  
  
Raph and Mikey were studding their toes and were silently making their way past Splinter and Leo.  
  
Splinter, Leo and Donnie all turned to the two retreating shells.  
  
"MIKEY! RAPH!"  
  
The orange and red jumped for cover over the couch as their other brothers came at them.  
  
~The end!~ 


End file.
